buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike: Old Times
“' '” is an one-shot graphic novel from ''Spike'' comics. It was written by Peter David and illustrated by Fernando Goni. Synopsis Spike returns to the comic book world in this special one-shot written by fan-favorite writer Peter David! On a dark night in 1880s London, a young poet named William was humiliated by an elegant woman named Cecily and fled into the night… not realizing it would be the first night of the rest of his unlife. But Cecily had a few secrets of her own. Now it’s over a century later, elegant Cecily is a vengeance demon named Halfrek endeavoring to destroy another young poet, and William the Vampire — the renowned Spike — is squaring off against her to try and even the scales.“Spike: Old Times”. IDW Publishing. Retrieved July 23, 2018. Summary In 1880, Spike, at the time "William the bloody awful poet", leaves a house in humiliation, telling Thomas Wexler he wished that the ones at the party were the bloody ones. Unknown to him, Cecily is the vengeance demon Halfrek, and she fulfills the wish making all present bleed from their eyes and their blindness cause a deadly fire. Now, by complete coincidence, Spike and Halfrek bump into each other in a bar in Los Angeles. Spike soon discovers she was after another hopeless poet, Lenny. He was descendant of one of the party-goers, both cursed to die on their 30th birthday, like the rest of the Wexler family, by Halfrek herself. At that point, Spike made his goal to save Lenny, just to spite Halfrek. He managed to get Lenny past attacking Serparvo demons and an almost-accident with a truck, until he took him to an orphanage. Using the children as a "cover" of sorts, he made Halfrek lift the curse. Lenny was so overjoyed that he did not look where he was going, and fell out of a window. Halfrek later sought Spike to tell him that one of Lenny’s ancestors was the first man she ever cursed, which had attracted D'Hoffryn’s attention and made her a vengeance demon. Spike then kissed and laid her on the floor, and told Halfrek: she is the one beneath him. Continuity *The flashback takes place immediately after William leaves the party in "Fool for Love". *This story mentions Spike’s last name for the first time, to be also used in "Asylum", Disempowered, and Finale. *Spike and Halfrek recall being reunited in "Older and Far Away", as well as her preference in being referred as a justice demon. *Spike suggests that musician Billy Idol who was inspired by his look, and not the other way around, as Buffy had hinted in "Sleeper". *Spike describes being in Los Angeles to annoy someone; as he is corporeal, this story takes place after "Destiny". *The unidentified gentleman in "Fool for Love" is named Thomas Wexler in this story; the also non-canon novel "These Our Actors" had named him Cyril Lasher. *Halfrek had been killed by D’Hoffryn in "Selfless", making her appearance in this story conflicted to canon. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Charles *Dawn Summers *D'Hoffryn *Dracula *Drusilla *Halfrek *Harmony Kendall *Spike *Lenny Wexler *Thomas Wexler *Unidentified maid Species *Human *Serparvo demon *Vampire *Vengeance demon Locations *London, England *United States **Culver City ***Holy Cross Cemetery **Los Angeles Weapons and objects *Spike's car Behind the scenes Production *This issue is Spike’s debut at IDW Publishing. *The photo cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Angel'' season 5. *As a cameo, a theater in the background of the story announces “Buffy and Angel movie”. *The Serparvo demon species is incorrectly spelled as “Sepavro” in this comic. Distribution * was the 192º best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 7,894 sales in August 2005 at comic specialty stores.“Top 300 Comics Actual--August 2005” ICv2, September 19, 2005. Collections *"Spike" *"Spike Omnibus" Pop culture references *Halfrek compares Spike’s look with musician Billy Idol. *Spike compares Halfrek’s exit with fictional character Endora from Bewitched television show. *Spike visits Bela Lugosi’s grave. *Spike quotes the philosopher Voltaire. References nl:Spike: Old Times Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing